tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kudley: Operation: Vacation
WARNING/NOTE: THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO POOFFAN93. PLEASE ASK FOR PERMISSION BEFORE EDITING. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. Well, Here we are! Finally, a Vacation Fanfic! Requested by Island1. Hope you like it! -''PoofFan93'' ---- Plot/Summary/Overview After constantly staying home taking care of newly-born Kyle, The Family thinks they should go to Hawaii for a Summer Vacation, But things go wrong when Snaptrap, The Chameleon, and Bird Brain team up to scare Kitty and Dudley's Family to make them think their Resort Motel is haunted by and ancient Hawaiian Ghost. Ages of the characters in this fanfic: Dudley: 30 Kitty: 32 Mandy: 8 Tiffany: 8 Kyle: 5 months Synopisis/Transcript [Transition to the front of Kitty and Dudley's house, Where loud crying is heard, Then the roof of the house explodes into the air from so much noise, Then it falls back onto the top of the house. The Camera pans through the front door, Where Kitty is cradling a crying Kyle.] *Kyle: *''Crying''* *Kitty: Ugh, Dudley, We've been up since 2:00am, Can we PLEASE just put Kyle in his crib and go to bed? *Dudley: Then how are we supposed to sleep with him crying? *Kitty: Good point. *Mandy: [Trots down the stairs] Here mom, [Hands Kitty a baby bottle] I brought this for Kyle to shut him up so we can all sleep. *Kitty: Thank you, Dear. [Shoves bottle into Kyle's mouth, He automatically stops crying.] *Dudley: Kitty, I've been thinking... *Kitty: {interupts} Wow, you can actually think now? [laughs] *Dudley: [smirks and sucks in his cheeks] ...Anyways, I was thinking that we have not gone on a vacation ever since the twins were born...[Lays a sleeping Kyle in his crib] *Kitty: Ah...Are you thinking what I'm thinking? *Kitty & Dudley: THE PUPPY FAMILY IS GOING ON A SUMMER VACATION! [They high-five each other, Whilst their yelling wakes up Kyle, who then begins to cry again] *Dudley: ...Babysitter? *Kitty: *''sighs''* Nah, I think we'll last.... [Transition to the Check-In lounge at the Resort] *Check-In Lady: Mr. and Mrs. Puppy? Your room is ready. *Kitty: Here we are. Thank you. *Check-In Lady: Have a nice day. [Gives Dudley the bill] *Dudley: [Looks at the price on the bill] Uh, Kitty, Do you really think we'll be able to afford this? *Kitty: [Eyes bug out] Uummm....Oh, LOOK! There's our room, Suite 121! Let's go in. *Kyle: Baaahhh... *Mandy: Mom, do you think Kyle inherited Dad's billy goat? *Kitty: You don't want to know... [Transition to the Daycare Center downstairs] *Daycare Worker: Hi there, You ready to drop off your children? *Kitty: Ok, Girls, This nice lady here is going to take you two to the Big Kids room, While she takes Kyle to the Nursery. Okay? *Mandy & Tiffany: ...Ok... *Kitty: Alright, [kisses the girls and hands the Lady Kyle] Have fun and be nice. *Kyle: *''wimpers''* *Mandy: Don't worry Kyle, You'll be just fine. [Pats Kyle's head and walks down the hall with another lady along with Tiffany] [Back in the Motel Apartment, Kitty and Dudley decide to head down to the Food Court downstairs to get some breakfast.] *Kitty: [Is seen waiting for Dudley at a Lunch Table, With her hands folded.] {thinking} Where could Dudley be with our food? *Dudley: [Is seen with two Lunch Trays full of Breakfast Meals] I grabbed all the Bacon I could! But then I realized there wasnn't enough room on the tray for it, So I stuffed it into my mouth! *''burps''* *Kitty: *''sighs''* I hope the kids are having fun... [Back at the Daycare] TBC Category:Fan fiction